Destined to Be Loved
by HazelCoffee
Summary: Summary: The war on both sides was over and now all there was to do is settle down into their now ordinary lives and pursue their dreams. Meet Kagome and Ichigo on their new adventure and challenges in overcoming life obstacles, both working together in a prestige surgeon team in Tokyo, Japan. What will happen? Will they be lovers or stay strangers? Modern! Lemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

 **Warning:: Possible Lemon, Language, and Possible Gore Descricptions. This is for Kagome x Ichigo readers or readers that want a story to read. If you are a fan of Orihime, read at your own will but Orihime will not be shipped with Ichigo!**

The sun was just rising in the sky to signal that there was a new day and work to be done. Years after the Quincy Blood War stopped and they proved to be victorious, but not without the cost of some people dying. Ichigo since then threw himself in the world of medical school and graduated from college at the top of his class with also being on the Dean's List. His Father and Twin Sisters were proud of him and he got plenty of job offers after graduating. The one he accepted was a hospital in Tokyo that was one of the world's best hospital. The hospital was called Iyasho International Hospital, IIH for short and a rival to Ishida's Hosptial.

Many of his friends have moved on, Chad went to be a famous boxer, Rukia and Renji are now married and Rukia was now one of the new Captains in the Soul Society, Uryū took over his Father hospital and build it up. After his Father passed away from cancer he decided to take over. Orihime, surprising enough, was also accepted into IIH but only as a nurse. Tatsuki now owns her own Dojo and has been winning national tournaments left and right as well as the kids to teens that she trains. Everything was all good, but some people didn't understand why Ichigo didn't acknowledge Orihime's feelings but his friends had and never asked about it, figuring that Ichigo either was too busy to think about love right now or have yet to find someone for him.

Suddenly, an alarm from Ichigo's black touchscreen cellphone started to ring soundly throughout the rather large master bedroom. The room was all white with a black king-sized bed in the middle and behind it were sliding windows that you could slide some of them to step outside and look out the balcony that overviewed most of Tokyo and at night it was most beautiful. A groan came from the orange head that was still in bed, slowly shifting to sit up, his black covers slipped off his torso. Slowly stretching his arms above his head and yawning he then quickly got out of bed and decided to get ready for work after turning off the alarm. Today would be the day that they got a new addition to the prestige surgeon team he was on. One of the members took up a job in America and last night was a late party for the man that was going away. A going away party if you will.

With a light scowl on his face he moved to his walk-in closet where he found some black slacks and a white button up shirt. After placing them on the bed he then moved to the bathroom to start his shower, after switching it to the right temperature he then stepped back and started to undress. After getting into the shower, he started to wash his body and his hair.

The loft he was in was quite beautiful, it was western-styled and Ichigo found that he liked it. His whole loft was a mix between black, silver, and white. His bedroom was the largest room in the loft but there was another room downstairs right below his room and a bathroom down there too. Sometimes his friends would come over and stay the night, especially Chad whenever he was in the city. But it has been a couple years since he last seen him. Even though Chad had the money to get into any hotel he preferred hiding from paparazzies, and what better place to hide than at Ichigo's place?

The sound of the shower turning off and the curtains being pulled to the side, Ichigo stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. He looked at himself with his sun-kissed skin and slightly longer hair. A beard was trying to grow on his face and he couldn't help but smirk. Was he really getting old? Nah, it was probably because working long hours had made him forget about his growing beard. Reaching for the electric razor that didn't require shaving cream or water, he started to get rid of the growing stubbles. Once that was achieved, he began to brush his teeth then wash his face. Taking the towel from around his waist he started to dry off then moved to the bedroom to get dressed.

Checking his cell phone for any missed calls or text messages his eye caught onto a text from his Co-worker and friend, Makato Shiro. When Ichigo first met Shiro on his first day on the job, they kind of hit it off well. Or rather, Shiro was talking non-stop to Ichigo and when Ichigo told him to shut up. Instead of being hurt or cussing him out for being rude, he simply smiled and asked if Ichigo wanted to be shown around Tokyo then go to some pretty neat bars. Slightly surprised that Shiro wasn't offended he decided to take him up on his offer as long as he paid. Shiro laughed and Ichigo couldn't help but let a smirk fall on his lips. At their night at the bar, they hit it off really well and stayed as friends since then.

With an arched orange brow, he stared at the text then rolled his eyes, then walked downstairs to his kitchen, once there he looked at the message again. Did he forget to mention that Shiro was also a lady's man? And to prove as such, he read the text again that said:

 _"Hey man! Did you see the new member to our team!? And get this, it is a woman! Like fucking finally, there is a woman I can look at while working. I mean besides Orihime, I heard that she was a gorgeous woman and I cannot wait to see her!" -S.M_

Ichigo's scowl deepen as he read the text message, sure enough Orihime was a looker but he wouldn't admit that to her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea that he was pursuing her. However, Ichigo did not like that Shiro was talking about his friend like that. After putting some water on the stove and grabbing a banana and yogurt from the fridge he replied back to Shiro.

 _"Hey, watch it. Don't talk about Orihime like that and no, I have not seen this new woman on our team and I could care less about what she looks like as long as she gets her job done. If you talk about Orihime like that again I'll kick your ass." -I.K_

After setting his phone down he checked the water to see if it was boiling. After taking a mug and green tea out of their respected cabinets, he placed the mug down and started to pour the hot water into it then dipped his tea bag in it. Slowly he sat down at the table with his tea, fruit, and yogurt in front of him. He was about to open his yogurt after plucking the short spoon from the top when he got a text. He set down his yogurt and spoon then picked up his phone and pulled up the message.

 _"Hey hey, chill man. I would never take YOUR princess away, I was just poking fun at you! But get this, the new chick has abnormal color eyes for a Japanese woman, I saw it!" S.M_

Ichigo was now eating his yogurt and decided to not check his phone since he needed to eat breakfast and get out of here. Checking the clock, it read to be 5:27am, so no wonder Shiro knew who the woman was, he was already at the hospital. Normally he gets there early to 'work' but Ichigo knows that he is going around flirting with women. Rolling his eyes again, his scowl now lightly placed on his face.

After finishing his tea and food he put his cup in the sink and threw his trash in the trash can. After grabbing his keys and black coat he left his loft into the elevator. Making sure his door was locked he then pushed to go to the lobby. Sighing softly, he looked at his phone and shook his head at Shiro message. Choosing to just ignore the dumbass he waited for the elevator to come to the lobby. After long minutes he finally reached the exit to the huge building and once the elevator opened with a ding he was finally free to go to his car. Nodding to the person working the lobby desk he then left the building and to the car garage to his black Nissan GT-R. It was a present from his friends and family, they knew it was his dream car and once he graduated they bought the car for him. Smiling at the memory, he got into his car and drove to IIH.

Hopefully today wouldn't be too chaotic but, knowing that there is always chaos in the hospital and especially a big hospital that he worked at; it was bound to be chaotic.

* * *

It has been years since the well closed, true enough the Inutachi were victorious in defeating Naraku. Then it came down to making a wish on the jewel. Everyone looked at Kagome as she picked up the now completed jewel. She stood in her battle kimono with her bow and arrows radiating with power. Over the years she learned how to not only be a proper miko and healer, but a warrior as well. Learning from Sesshomaru, Kaede, and Miroku. Smiling to her friends she then looked back at the jewel and made her wish. She had wished for all of her friends except her to be happy and get what their hearts desired. Once the wish was made, a voice sounded from the now glowing and rising jewel, no doubt being Midoriko.

"Very good Kagome, you have succeeded in completing the jewel and getting rid of it. Your wish shall be fulfilled and thank you."

Kagome and the others were blinded by a bright flash and in front of Sango was Kohaku, alive and well. And infront of Inuyasha was Kikyo, shock was written on both Sango and Inuyasha faces. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if asking if it was okay, a smile fell onto Kagome lips and she nodded her head. After years, she realized that Inuyasha owed her nothing and she accepted that he would always love Kikyo. So, imagine his surprise one day when she didn't sit him when he went to the woman. Golden eyes stared at Kagome with deep gratitude and admiration then his eyes turned to Kikyo, eyes glazed over with love and want. Suddenly, cries from Sango was heard as she hugged her dear brother, thanking Kagome over and over and the Kami. Kagome didn't even turn to see what Inuyasha was doing, no doubt kissing the hell out of Kikyo.

Turning on her heels she looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head as thanks, with a nod of his own he then took off on his cloud.

After a month, it was now time for Sango and Miroku wedding to commence. Everyone was getting dressed and then finally after hours of crying from joy and touching up the ceremony started. What they thought was going to be a beautiful day full of laughter, it turned to one of hurt and shock. While Kagome stood next to Sango, smiling in her long kimono, there was a bright flash and before anyone knew what happened Kagome was hoisted up in the air screaming in shock. She thought it was a demon but like Inuyasha, Jaken, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, they sensed no demon. As everyone looked up in the sky and saw Kagome being dragged in the air toward the forest they all started to jump up and run after her. Screaming her name, once they all caught up to her and jumped to get her, everyone was knocked back. Sango was falling off of Kirara but Miroku caught Sango and looked to see if everyone was alright. Seeing that they were knocked almost unconscious. He sighed in relief then looked for Kagome but she was nowhere to be heard.

Kagome was being dragged through the sky and as soon as she saw her friends getting knocked back she felt tears running down her face. She screamed for her friends and hoped they were okay. Looking behind her, she saw the well. Ocean blue eyes widen in shock and disbelief as she got closer. A strangled cry left her throat as she got closer, almost in slow motion.

"no..."

She was now less than six feet away from the well, her eyes widen more and tears started to rapidly fall down her cheeks, she closed her eyelids over pain-stricken eyes and cried out again.

"no... No."

Her hair whipped around her face more as she started to scream and cry more while shaking her head from side to side, even struggling to get out of the hold.

"no... No... NOOOO!" She screamed as she was finally dragged down the well and to the future, her scream echoed in the forest and some birds flew away, startled by the loud sound. The familiar lights surrounded her then almost in slow motion as she saw the well sky start to get smaller and smaller. It felt like a thousand stabs were in her chest as she looked to see memories of her time with her friends flashed around her. With a cry she tried to reach back to the well toward the past. A bright light flashed and Kagome was now back at her time. Her palms were placed on the ground, long black hair covering her face that came undone from being pulled fast through the air. On her knees, she stared at her hands, and slowly her vision blurred and she started crying more. Standing slowly, she then started to jump up and down, trying to make the well work again. But it would not work, she then fell to her knees and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. Letting out a loud scream of pain and hurt.

Hirgurashi Reiko was just tending to the plants outside when she heard screaming from the well, confused, worried, and fearful for her daughter safety, she dropped her plant waterer, and rushed to the well. After throwing the doors open she bent down and looked to see down the well and what she saw was her daughter, wearing a kimono, now dirty, and bawling her eyes out. Concern for her she slowly climbed down the well, and gently touched her daughter shoulder. Kagome's shoulder stiffen and she slowly pulled her face from the palms of her eyes and looked into the concern brown eyes of her Mother. The tears paused then came back as she hugged her Mother and cried, dirt that was on Kagome face now rubbed onto her Mother's blouse. Reiko didn't understand what was wrong with Kagome. It couldn't have been from loss of a boy she loved because Kagome told her she no longer loved Inuyasha. Looking around the well while soothing Kagome from distress it then donned on her that the well closed up.

Realizing this and knowing that Kagome was upset about it and by looks of it was dragged back from Sango's wedding. It hurt to see her daughter like this. Reiko was prepared to let her daughter go and stay in the past forever, of course she was sad to lose her daughter at the time but knew that Kagome always loved them and knew that her true happiness lies beyond the well on the other side. Even though Reiko could be happy that Kagome was now here in the future, she felt nothing but hurt and understanding for her daughter. Even though she didn't feel happy that Kagome was ripped from where she thought was her true home, she couldn't help but think that maybe Kagome was dragged back here for a reason. Sure enough, all of Kagome friends were having a happily ever after after the defeat of Naraku but Reiko couldn't help but pray that Kagome found her own happiness with someone she loved.

It was maybe hours before the two left the well and to the house, Reiko decided to baby Kagome for a bit until she could handle the pain on her own. Even encouraged her to put her head into her books and find what she wanted to do in life to lessen the pain in her heart.

* * *

Cerulean eyes stared out of the window of the dart train, remembering what happened years ago was always in the back of her mind, but she no longer cried over it and figured that her friends would want her to continue on in life and be happy, even if they weren't in the picture anymore. A tinge of sadness touched her eyes and slightly peach lips, she still missed them but she had a new challenge and that was living life how she wanted. Today she wore black slacks that showed off her now well-rounded behind and a purple swirled with black short-sleeved blouse that also showed off her slight busty breasts, they were probably in a high B by now since when she wasn't studying she was sparring and meditating on her still accessible Miko powers. To finish off her outfit, she wore black no-tie shoes and her hair was up in a low bun with one curved strands of hair on the right side of her face. She didn't like wearing make-up and never will, but she did use some lip gloss on her lips.

Holding her purse in hand she looked at her phone and checked the time, it was 4:24am, nodding at the time she then looked up as the dart train slowed to a stop. Sighing to release first day jitters, her lips settled for a hard line then she stood up to get off the dart train when the doors open while calling the name of the station. Once she was out, she slowly slid on her coat with purse in hand she walked a couple steps and blinked in awe at how huge the hospital really was. Sure, she saw pictures online, but she didn't know just how big it was. Taking a step off the platform after watching for a chance to cross the street she hurried to the other side of the street and was at the front doors of Iyasho International Hosptial. Nodding her head as if bracing herself for this new chapter in her life, she entered into the hospital.

People were busy in the hospital and a fair huge amount of people were in the waiting room. Looking over them she could pick out what patient had what disease or what problem just by glancing at them. Smiling slightly knowing her studies were paying off, she knew that today would be a chance to finally put her skills into action. Sure, she learned when it was her internship and college days and were examining both dead and live bodies, but now she would be pushed to figure out people who lives were in danger also having her job on the line in certain situations. Making strides toward the lobby desk, she saw a woman and a man talking. The man looked built as if he does daily cardio and he was leaning on the counter, hand under his chin and giving the woman a sly, flirty type of look. The girl looked like she could be nineteen or twenty years old and there was a blush formed across her cheeks as the man talked to her. The really interesting part was that his hair was pure white and shaggy, from a quick glance to his eyes they were a light green color.

As Kagome got closer to the two people flirting, she walked up to the two and waited for them to stop talking. Although she should say something, it was funnier to freak people out when they find out she had been standing there the whole time. After a couple minutes she looked at her phone and found that it was 4:30am, getting tired of their flirting she cleared her voice after rolling her eyes. To say the two people were shock was an understatement. Her eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement, the man was now standing straight up, she found him to be at least 6'1 if not over 6'1. He was staring at her with those green and golden tinted eyes. While he was now shock, the woman behind the desk was flustered and trying to pretend she was busy. Slowly Kagome eyes turned to the young woman and she smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. The woman looked up at her with a deep red face then cleared her throat.

"H-hello Miss, I am Himura Yuno, please just call me Yuno, Miss?" The young woman gave her a questioning look but the blush still remained on her pale skin, even though it faded a little bit.

With a nod, Kagome parted her lips to speak, definitely not missing that the guy beside her was now staring at her, literally checking her out. Ignoring the burning desire to cuss him out and kick his ass she managed to keep it down. "Higurashi Kagome, Miss Yuno."

"Ah, pleased to meet you Miss. Higurashi! So, what can I do for you?"

With a smile still plastered on her lips, Kagome responded. "I am the new member of the surgeon team, I am here to be shown around by a Dr. Makato Shiro?"

Snapping out of his awe of the short female by his side that he now knows as Kagome, he then spoke up in a chocolate like voice. It would have made Kagome knees a little weak had she not know that he was a player. "That would be me! But please, call me Shiro, Kagome-chan." The look she gave him was very feisty and cold and he could have sworn he was smitten right then and there.

"I've put a lot of study and effort into graduating at the top of my class, staying on top of my practices and studies, and not only did I make the Dean's List once but twice. You shall address me as Dr. Higurashi and I shall call you Dr. Makato." Tilting her head up she gave him a stern look, as if asking him to challenge her. Shiro sweat dropped a little bit. He had to admit, she was just a firecracker ready to explode and for some reason, he didn't want to take up that challenge. Swallowing slowly, he nodded his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize, , that was very rude of me, I should not have addressed you with such informality. Please forgive me, if you would come with me right this way after grabbing that map behind you, I'll be glad to assist you in your exploring of the hospital. At 6:00 am we will have a board meeting on how to separate joined twins."

"Thank you." With a nod to not only his apology but to also knowing about the board meeting she then turned to grab the map behind her and waited for him to lead.

* * *

Ichigo finally arrived at the hospital, sighing he felt that today was going to be a long day. He didn't know if it had something to do with possible weird patients coming in or what, but it didn't set well with him. Sighing again, he walked into the hospital then was greeted by a little girl that came rushing to him. Smiling at the child, he bent his knees to lower himself to the little girl's height, but he still was towering over her, he grew inches over the years now standing at around 6'2.

"Dr. Kurosaki! Look! I am all healed now, and it is thanks to you!" A figure of a female came up behind the girl and the dark-haired woman smiled. It was the little girl's Mother, smiling she bowed to the Doctor happily and grateful. "Thank you, Dr. Kurosaki, you and the team you are on are very amazing and thank you all for saving my daughter." Ichigo smiled to the woman and nodded his head. "You are most welcome Mrs. Yuto and you are welcome too little Misa." The little girl started to squeal as she hugged her teddy bear to her small frame then clung to her Momma. "Momma, I am hungry."

Taking that as his cue to go ahead and leave they said their goodbyes and he went to the front desk to check in. Nodding to Yuno as he was now checked in he then headed to the surgeon team locker room.

After taking a couple of strides he was at the door until the door swung open and all he saw was a black-haired woman leaving the locker room and before he could ask the woman what her problem was, she was already gone. Irritated, he then opened up the door, almost slamming it to the wall behind it. However, the smell of cherry blossoms and almonds filled his nose. Although the smell did smell heavenly, he was still annoyed by the woman almost hitting him and not even saying sorry to him. With a sigh, he entered the locker room and was going to open up his locker when his friend Shiro popped up from the lockers on the other side. "What's up Ichigo?"

Ichigo proceeded to open up his locker and then gave him a scowl and murmured a 'hey'. Shiro started to pout as he pulled on his doctor coat. "Sup with you Ichigo?"

"I almost got hit by the door by some woman." Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Well that sounds horrible, maybe it was the cleaning lady?" Shiro asked curiously.

"Don't know Shiro, but it is almost time for the board meeting, we need to get going." With that said and a nod from Shiro they both had their doctor coat on and now were ready for a long day.

Ichigo knew something was going to happen, he just hopes that that was the only thing that was bugging him, but of course, he had a feeling that that may not be it. Together, him and Shiro headed out of the locker rooms and walked to the board meeting office.

One thing was for certain, their days were going to be full interesting things to come.

 **Author Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and please go easy on me. I made this fanfiction because there's just not enough Ichigo x Kagome fanfictions that I like. I do like the Modern setting for this couple and also for Miroku x Kagome. Please leave some comments so I know how I am doing! The next chapter may be posted either before this week is up or next week on Wednesday! Thank you for those that do read and review. With lots of love, Hazel~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank the first couple of people that either favorited my story or put the story on alert! So, shout out to Thoththo, shadow zombie, dwnoctow, and Dragonbron356. Also, thanks to all those that viewed my story! I appreciate it and I do know I made a few errors in my last chapter but don't worry, I'll reconstruct them later!**

Everyone was seated in the boarding room, only one doctor and his or her team will be taking care of the joined twins. There were other people that needed surgery but the big case was the joined twins, and the room seemed to settle into an intense, competitive atmosphere. At the middle of the seats were Shiro and Ichigo, with their clip boards and pen in hand. They listened intently at the Head Surgeon Ito Hiromitsu, normally he took care of big cases like this but this time he was going to pick the surgeon and his or her team to take this chance to either flourish their career or destroy it depending on the results.

"As you can see that the twins will need to be separated here." Dr. Ito said as he pointed somewhere around the joined heads, then he moved his hand to switch the slide to another slide. They've been in here for about an hour and couple minutes, and this was the last slide. After he finished talking he leaned his torso over the table that was lined up with cases and the palms of his hands where placed on the table and he looked at each and every one of the six surgeons. "I expect all of you no matter how big or small the case is to do your jobs accordingly and with excellence." His voice reminded Kagome a bit of Sesshomaru, his voice stern and left no room for arguments. The man stood at about 5'10, with long black hair tied back in a low pony tail. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were dark brown. "So, are there any questions?" When noone raised their hand to grab his attention he let a smirk fall on his lips. This was good, they didn't have any questions and that meant they got it. "Good, now we shall go over the other five cases."

It felt like an eternity before they got ready to leave the boarding room, each of them was passed out all six cases so that they could review it over the next day and prepare themselves for the surgery that they were chosen for. Ichigo started to review over the cases, analyzing what needed to be done and where would be the place to cut without endangering the patient. Ichigo hoped that Dr. Ito would give him a chance to finally show what he can do. It has been a couple years and he still had yet to do something this big, sure he was given some pretty challenging cases but the joined twins would sure to make his career soar more but of course, he wanted to make sure the patients he treated would be well. Looking back up he then waited to be dismissed but Dr. Ito had one more thing to say.

"Now then, since that is out of the way, I would like to introduce you to the new member of our team, Dr. Higurashi, please come up and introduce yourself." He waved his hand for her to come up after standing up to his full height. Ichigo was looking at his cellphone to check and see if he had any missed calls or text messages then his friend grabbed him by the arm and turned to whisper to him excitedly. "Dude! That is the woman, the one with the beautiful eyes!" Ichigo scowl deepened then he slowly looks up to see what the hell Shiro was talking about. His scowl lessens as he sees the gorgeous woman before them. The world seemed to stop around him as he stared at her, his chocolate brown eyes were widening in slight awe. Shiro was right, she was incredible looking. Cerulean eyes that were swirled with an intense emotion, lightly peached lips that looked so kissable, and her body, it was curvy and he had a feeling she did some kind of workout? But her face was beautiful, angelic and Ichigo couldn't stop staring until he heard his friend chuckle and then he snapped out of it and gave him a hard glare and scowl.

"What?" Ichigo whispered with slight force, his eyes narrowing at his friend as he continued to chuckle lightly at him.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you were staring at her and I never seen you stare like that at a woman, not even Hime-chan." Shiro said with a sly voice, Ichigo just rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him, he wasn't in awe he was just... damnit okay, so he was staring but it meant nothing.

Shiro smirked then paid attention to the woman, she looked so small, probably standing at 5'4, but boy did she have a feisty attitude, he witness it firsthand. With a sigh of amusement, he decided to pay attention to what she would say.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, I was born and raised here in Tokyo, and it is an honor to be among one of the world's best surgeon team." Bowing at her waist with her hands infront of her body with one hand being ontop of the other. She then slowly rises up to her full height and as she stood there, Dr. Ito nodded, then began to dismiss the team.

"Alright everyone, you are dismissed. Be sure to study over the cases and by the end of the day I will announce who will be taking care of which case, so be sure to check the boarding room again before you get off." With that said everyone rose from their seat and headed out of the door, Kagome being the first one out but not without noticing a woman quickly stepping from the door and looking down with a blush on her face. The woman had orange hair and quite the curvy figure, her breasts looked like they were going to bust out of the short, white nurse outfit. She fidgeted and Kagome decided to walk to her office to set up and get familiar with the huge hospital. She checked her phone to see what time it was and it was 10:13 am, she wasn't surprised that they were in the meeting for so long, especially when the cases needed to be explained. Although she was new here she couldn't help but hope that her first case here would be the joined twins. With a sigh she headed to her office, knowing that she needed to get situated in then meet Dr. Ito in his office.

Everyone was now out of the meeting, and Ichigo and Shiro were the last to go, two of the guys on their team wanted to catch up to the new woman but she disappeared fast. So, they decided to go work on some things and take care of some patients. Shiro and Ichigo finally were out until Shiro noticed Orihime standing to the side blushing slightly, with a smirk on his lips he walked to her with Ichigo following behind. "Hime-chan! You are so wonderful, I knew you liked me, how kind of you to -" He leaned against the wall near her, giving her one of his flirty smirks and his voice dropped slightly. "wait on me." Orihime looked at him with a flushed face and debated on whether to say she wasn't or something else. Obviously flustered, Ichigo decided to step in, using his fingers to grab Shiro's ear he twisted it up while sighing. A small cry was heard from the man and he looked at Ichigo with accusing eyes after Ichigo let go of his ear.

"The fuck was that for Ichi!? I was obviously just teasing, how could you hurt your best friend man." Shiro cried with fakeness and Orihime was heard giggling at Shiro then Ichigo turned his gaze to Orhime. "Hey Orihime, how are you today?" Ichigo asked with his clip board in hand and one hand on his hip. Orihime blushed more, she would never get tired of looking at the man she come to love long ago, and the fact that he was mature in both mind and body, she couldn't help but feel her knees getting weak. She had hoped when the Quincy Blood War was over he would ask her for a date but imagine her disappointment when he didn't. Orihime was hurt but she found that maybe he was too busy with getting into medical school and working to think about love. So, she waited for him and decided to stick with him, she decided to become a nurse since she loved taking care of people then one day she dreamed to be on the same team as Ichigo.

After pulling from her thoughts she smiled brightly at Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo, I am doing fine today! I just wanted to check on you guys to see how the meeting was?"

Ichigo nodded his head and moved to look at his clipboard, reviewing over the cases that he got from the meeting. "That is good Orihime, the meeting went well, hopefully I can get the big case we have coming up." Ichigo said, then Shiro frowned playfully and crossed his arms over his chest. "Say what? I think that I am the one that is going to get that case." Shiro said with confidence.

Ichigo just smirked at his friend and didn't even say anything else after that, as quick as the smirk came it went. His phone started to ring, signaling that he was getting a text. Using his free hand to pull the touchscreen cellphone from his pocket he read over the text. It was Chad texting him that he would be in town in the next couple days and hoped that he could stay with him. Ichigo put his clip board under his arms, as he was typing a reply to let Chad know he was more than welcome to stay at his place while he heard Orihime and Shiro talking. After sending his reply, that's when he smelt it, that amazing fragrance, the smell of cherry blossoms and almonds. Snapping his head up he looks around to see who was the one that smelt like that. His friends looked up at him in confusion and wonder, Orihime lightly touched Ichigo's arm and had to refrain from biting her bottom lip. After all these years he still had a killer body and no doubt still worked out.

But it seemed that Ichigo was looking for something, snapping out of her daze she looked at him with concern in her gray eyes. "Ichigo, what is wrong?" Shiro spoke up after her. "Yeah, did you see something?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows then shook his head when he couldn't find the source of the scent. He had to admit that it was quite heavenly to take in. Looking at his friends, he gave a sheepish look to them all the while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Shiro and Orihime, I think it is just my imagination playing tricks on me." He said with a small upward lift of the corner of his lips, Orihime and Shiro smiled, both probably thinking that their friend needed some rest. "It is okay Ichigo, perhaps you are tired? I mean the life of a surgeon can be very tiring." Orihime said with a smile, although in the back of her mind she really wished that she could ask him if she could come by his house to give him something to help him sleep better. A small blush touched her cheeks at the thought of them being alone for the first time in forever. Sure, they would hang out together but not without friends, the alarm on her phone started ringing and she fumbled with her phone out of her breast pocket and after reading the text she then looked at the two. "Sorry Shiro and Ichigo, but I must head back to work! I'll see you guys at lunch!"

Both Ichigo and Shiro waved at the walking away woman then Shiro turned on Ichigo just before they began to walk. "Ichigo, come on man, I KNOW you did not just missed the way Hime-chan was staring at you. Haven't you two known eachother for years!? Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Shiro pouted with slight jealousy. Ichigo sighed, not really wanting to deal with this, so he started to walk with Shiro following along beside him. "Look Shiro, I need to concentrate on my work, and although Orihime is a longtime friend." Ichigo was then cut off. "A hot friend at that." Shiro said while smirking, Ichigo just rolled his eyes and scowled. "I just don't feel anything between us, she is a great friend and I appreciate her sticking by my side, but I am not sure about us dating." Ichigo finished with an annoyed sigh

Shiro smiled with an interesting gaze at Ichigo, a soft chuckle left him and Ichigo turned his gaze to him with an arched brow. "What's so funny?"

With a shrug of his shoulders he gave Ichigo a knowing look. "You mean to tell me you felt love at first sight with the new woman on our team eh?"

Ichigo glared at his friend and said nothing, even speeding up his walk and turned his gaze to look ahead of him. As he did so, Shiro made a whining noise and tried to keep up with his friend. "I was just kidding! Hey! Don't leave me Ichiiiii."

* * *

It was now going on about 1:00 pm and Kagome could feel her stomach starting to growl. Slowly she leaned back in her office chair and started to play over what Dr. Ito said to her. Basically, saying she was on a trail of some sorts and even though she worked there, after a week or two of working there he will evaluate her performance as a doctor. She could not blame him, he wanted to make sure he had the best of the best and for some reason, she did not want to let him down. He reminded her so much of Sesshomaru when he was training her back then, just in human form and without the third person – and without the demon features. Kagome smiled at the thought of her friends that probably are already dead since it has been over 500 years. Sadness was going to come back to her but she threw it in the back of her mind and got up from her chair. Checking the clock in her office, she nodded her head and decided to get something to eat. It was lunch time and she only had a small breakfast today although it did not bother her to have a small breakfast, she needed to eat something now to keep fuel in her body.

After turning the lights off in her office she then left and went to the food court to get some food. Her stomach started to growl and she touched her flat stomach and pouted some, then she thought to herself that she was almost to the food court and her tummy will be full of delicious food. Walking up two flights of stairs, deciding against taking the elevator or the escalator, she finally arrived at the food court and was surprised by how big it was, there was probably over ten fast food places in here. Smiling, she decided to grab a flyer from the middle of the food court and read over the list of places that were there, where they were at, and what they sell. Deciding she would settle on the bento shop since she saw that there was a cute chibi on the boxes and you can even keep the bento boxes. Nodding her head, she then walked to the far side of the food court and finally came across the bento shop.

Looking inside of the shop, her ocean blue eyes glanced over the people in there until she stopped to look at the man with orange hair. It was a shade lighter than the woman she saw standing around the meeting room door. However, the man, he was really handsome...chocolate brown eyes, skin that looked slightly tanned but not too much, and even though he had a scowl on his face, he still looked pretty exotic to her. A soft groan escaped her at the thought that she really did have a liking to guys with exotic colored hair. Choosing to ignore that thought, she went to stand in line of the shop and look around, she tried to keep from freaking out over how cute the chibis were. After waiting for a couple minutes, she was finally up next then started to look at the menu, once she decided on what bento box to get, the cashier put in her order then told her how much yen she owed.

After rummaging in her pockets for her wallet she finally pulled it out and handed the man the yen she owed. He in turn handed her a receipt and told her to please stand to the side and her order number will be called. With a short nod she moved off to the side for a woman to get her order taken down. When a couple minutes passed while smelling her food being cooked, she was more than happy to receive her bento box after it was finished. Trying to keep her squeal down because of how cute the chibi was, she then went to find some place to sit and enjoy her food. Then, that is when she heard her name being called, confused she looked around the food place and saw a man waving at her to come over. Kagome decided to walk on over to the table, her lips in a straight line and eyes filled with a blank like stare.

Before Kagome came into the food court, Ichigo, Orihime, and Shiro were already there with their bento boxes infront of them, they were just enjoying some tea before they ate, or atleast, Ichigo was. It was a good thing that the bento boxes always kept the food inside nice and hot, so no wonder it was slightly expensive to get. They were all just talking about their day and the new cases that were coming up for them to Orihime, then Ichigo set his tea down then looked at Orihime. "So, Chad is coming down to visit in a couple days, did you want to join Chad and me for a hangout?" Ichigo rolled his eyes when he heard Shiro complaining to him about being cruel as to not invite him. Before Orihime could answer he turned his gaze to Shiro and scowled. "If you would let me finish, I would have asked you to join us too, dumbass."

Shiro eyes watered and he hooked his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and smiled brightly. "I knew you thought me as your best friend Ichi!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, although his mouth turned up into a slight smirk he just shrugged his shoulders to get Shiro off, saying 'yeah yeah' to him. However, Orihime watched this and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at how Ichigo seemed to lighten around Shiro. She shouldn't feel like that, but she couldn't help it, she wanted him to smile genuinely at her. Look at her with eyes filled with promise to make her his, stifling a frown she turned even more bubbly and nodded her head to Ichigo. "Oh, I would love to hang out with you all! Just let me know what day and time and I'll be there." _For you._ She so badly wanted to say that but did not have the guts to say it out loud, especially with so many people around and Shiro. Trying not to sigh she continued to be bubbly and keep the conversation going.

They were talking about random stuff until Ichigo smelled that scent again, it was lightly tickling his senses until it got stronger, his eyes quickly looked around but careful to not alarm his friends. But Orihime noticed it, she looked around with him not finding the source of Ichigo's searching. Ichigo was about to give up until he spotted her at coming already making her way to the bento shop line. His eyes widen and Orihime noticed it, slightly frowning she slyly looked at what he was looking at, glad Shiro was occupied with talking about his recent date. As soon as she traced his gaze her eyes met a very beautiful woman, tears started to prickle at her eyes. Then she looked back at Ichigo, he was still staring at the woman but his face was in a hard scowl. The prickle of tears stopped and she thanked the Kami that he wasn't interested in the woman with the unnatural blue eyes. Closing her eyelids over gray eyes, she almost laughed at how silly she was being then she looked at the time and started to freak out.

After popping up and distracting Ichigo with her sudden movements and Shiro out of his final details of the hot chick he was taking out the two gave her a questioning look. Orihime laughed and blushed. "S-sorry Shiro and Ichigo, I got to get back to work! Make sure to call me about whenever we are going to hangout!" Both guys nodded and waved at her as she jogged out of the food court and to the fourth floor to help out. Shiro took another bite out of his food while Ichigo stared at the woman that he come to know as Dr. Higurashi, it was most definitely her that almost hit him with the door and didn't even say sorry. Shaking his head, he started to go ahead and eat his bento, however, Shiro was curious as to who Ichigo was scowling at, so he just slowly turned around and saw Kagome. With a smirk, he held up his arm and waved at the woman after she got her bento. "HEEEYYY Dr. Higurashi! Come sit over here why don't cha?"

Ichigo snapped his gaze to Shiro and was about to tell him not to call her over but she was already within hearing distance. So, he settled for kicking Shiro in the shin, his friend jolted and turned back to look at him with an innocent look. Ichigo gave him a hard glare, promising to kick his ass later. Then it stopped when Kagome reached the table and sat down beside Shiro. "Hello Dr. Makato and?" Kagome asked while tilting her head to the side looking at Ichigo with those beautiful eyes, and damnit that her voice was also amazing too. He tried not to stare too hard at her but gave her his name, scowling at her. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the man you almost hit with the door and didn't apologize to." Shiro looked between the two smiling slyly, liking the tension between the two. His eyes lingered on Kagome, wondering if she would respond or apologize. Kagome blinked slowly, not liking the look the orange haired guy was giving her nor his attitude, she smiled at him, her eyes showing that she did not like how he was looking at her. "Well, Dr. Strawberry, I apologize for almost hitting you with the door, believe me when I tell you I didn't mean to. But since you are being an ass about it, I think you very much deserve it." Seeing the look on both Ichigo and Shiro faces made her cerulean eyes glint with amusement. Shiro had dropped his jaw and before he could even say that Ichigo just got the dropped Ichigo snapped his gaze to his friend and he shut up right then and there, but still maintained his smile.

Ichigo could feel the angry tick forming on his forehead and he gave her a hard glare. "For your information, it means one who protects, not strawberry." He watched her eat with a smug look in her eyes and he had to admit, he did not know that she would come back with that and he was slightly speechless. So, good looking and with a sharp tongue. Ichigo mentally shook his head as if to get that thought out of his mind. Deciding that they started off on the wrong hand, he cleared his throat and Kagome looked at him with a curious glance and so did Shiro. "I apologize for being an ass, let's start over." After lifting up his hand to give hers a shake, she reached out to shake his hand after putting down her chopsticks, what the two felt was a spark and both their eyes widen. Once again it felt like they were the only two in the world right now, but this time Kagome felt it too. Trying to stifle a gasp, Kagome and Ichigo quickly pulled their hands from eachother and Shiro looked at both of them with an odd look in his eyes. Realizing that is was taking minutes for them to stop looking at eachother, he cleared his throat and they both snapped out of it.

"Ah, sorry Dr. Higurashi." He said, slightly embarrassed that Shiro caught him having a moment with Kagome, he just knew Shiro was going to get on his nerves later.

With a shake of Kagome's head, she gave him a small smile. "No, I apologize, I probably touched something with alot of static." She explained. "But, it is nice to meet you Dr. Kurosaki, and I do apologize for calling you strawberry."

"Apology accepted." Ichigo said.

The two continued to look at eachother then the spell once again was broken when Kagome's phone ringed. Reaching into her pocket to grab it and checked the message, she gave them an apologetic smile and after wrapping her bento box back up she stood. "I must apologize, but I finally have a patient to look at. It was nice meeting you Dr. Kurosaki." With that said she left the bento shop and food court to go take care of business.

Ichigo nor Shiro got to say bye because Shiro was giving Ichigo a weird look and Ichigo was speechless. Shaking his head, he met Shiro's gaze then scowled at him while packing up his bento box. "What?" He asked.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders while packing up his bento then gave Ichigo a look. "Nothing, just that you, my friend, have just experienced love at first sight!" Shiro was smiling, looking like he was proud of his own son, with a snort from Ichigo, he began to stand up with Shiro following his lead. "Don't be a dumbass, Shiro, it was just electricity and it shocked us both." Or atleast, that was the excuse Ichigo was making up to explain the moment that happened between them. Ignoring Shiro's supposedly knowing glance he left the food court with Shiro trailing beside him. Today was very much going to be a long day, but he couldn't help what he felt back there. It was as if they connected and damn, he could still feel the softness of her hands inside of his. Almost as if they were made to fit in his larger hands. Blinking, Ichigo stopped and shook those thoughts from his head, no fucking way could he be thinking about Kagome like that. Frowning he kept on walking, ignoring Shiro's voice of concern but Shiro knew what his friend was thinking about, and it definitely was the blue-eyed babe that left a little before them.

Shiro smiled, he knew that he was witnessing a love beginning to be planted in the ground and he hoped that eventually, it would sprout to be a beautiful flower that would flourish. Shiro wanted his best friend to be happy and for some reason he knew the reason as to why Ichigo didn't take no other woman out, including Orihime.

Who knew that days at the hospital would be most memorable because of the new addition to their team.

 **Author's Note: Sooo, I know that I said that this chapter would be up maybe next week or maybe this week but I just wanted to give you all another chapter that can last you till next week! Next week you most definitely will get chapter 3! So please stay tune for it, so far, I am not sure how many chapters there will be but I do know that I will not rush the story. Hope you all enjoy the story so far and I cannot thank those that took interest in my story enough! Thank you and have a good day or night! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, I tried to edit some of the words I got wrong, but for some reason it isn't updating and I don't want to take the story down! But anyways, thank you to my first reviewers, LunAmooN23 and Guest! And to answer your question, I have yet to decide whether I want Kagome and Ichigo to know about each other past or not, but I am leaning towards them knowing it. Also, thank you Guest for liking my story so far, I try to update every week!**

Kagome was speed walking to her office from lunch, her heart was beating so fast that she had to stop walking for a minute or two and breathe to calm herself down. She closed her eyelids over confused ocean blue eyes and tried to find some answer as to what happened between Dr. Kurosaki and her. Opening her eyes, she then looked at the hand that he touched and she couldn't help but feel her heart beat increase. Shaking her head, she quickly walked to her office, no way can this be happening, there must be some reason as to why she felt that spark. Trying hard not to bite her bottom lip in thought, she decided to just ignore it and take care of patients she knew will be lined up to meet her.

After a couple minutes she made it to her office, after flipping up the switch to turn the lights on in the medium sized office, she then sighed softly and looked around to see if anyone dropped off any paperwork. Seeing that nothing seemed new or out of place she sat down in her big comfy chair and opened up her MacBook pro to see who the first patient she will be looking over today. Looking at the name she then studied to see what symptoms the young woman was suffering from. Humming in thought she then clicks the print button on the page quickly printing off the woman information from her printer. Kagome liked that this hospital was advanced enough to have everything on computer and backed up and put that with an amazing hacking prevention firewall, she was very glad for the advancement. No more passing papers around or trying to find files in a huge dusty storage all the while dying from the pent-up dust. Smiling in amusement from that thought, she then grabbed her clipboard and attached the papers to it, slowly she stood up from her chair and headed out of her office. Her long, white doctor coat swaying behind her as she walked to room C-21.

Curious eyes looked around the hospital, it was interesting to see the inside of a huge hospital, she just knew that walking all over this hospital was probably half of her workout covered. Smiling more, she continued on with her walk, speeding up so that she could meet her patient quickly. After minutes, she finally arrived to room C-21, just in time to see the busty orange haired woman making her way out of the room smiling after trying to encourage the young lady in the room. Kagome couldn't help that her ocean blue eyes simmered with softness, it was good to see people in this hospital caring about the patients that come in. She wouldn't know if she liked working here if nurses and doctors didn't like taking care of patients properly. Sure enough, there will be bad apples here, but she felt that enough of the good people in here made up for it.

Orihime was just finishing up trying to take care of the patient and couldn't help but try to cheer the patient up when she was down. It struck a sad chord in Orihime and she just had to cheer the young lady up, after she was done asking questions and getting the young lady blood pressure and stuff she cheered her up one last time then left the room. She was just about to walk forward when she stopped and stared at the woman before her. She was probably no more than two inches taller than her, and Orihime had to admit, the woman was gorgeous. She thought that her eyes were abnormal but blue eyes take the cake, then her eyes widen slightly. This was the woman from the food court! So, she must be the new doctor everyone was talking about and come to think of it, she did see her when she got caught standing by the board meeting room door. Blushing at that memory, she internally shook her head and smiled brightly at the woman. "Hello Dr. Higurashi! Your patient is ready to see you, if you need anything I'll be looking over her vitals and will get back to you with the results!"

Kagome nodded her head once, and she couldn't help but think of the woman as Rin, blinking back almost forming tears she put on her doctor face. "Thank you, Nurse, I will get back to you soon so please be standing around." With that said, she waited for Orihime to move out of the way so she could check on her patient. Orihime nodded then moved out of the way to go get the results, Kagome raised her unoccupied hand and knocked on the door. Putting on a soft smile, she entered the room to reveal a very pale skin, light brown-haired teenager with pain filled eyes. Kagome wandered further into the room while the door closed behind her. "Hello Ms. Suzuki, my name is Dr. Higurashi and I shall be helping you out to see what is going on." The teenager shifted some on the hospital bed, then nodded her head. "P-please, call me Nami, Dr. Higurashi."

With a nod and still the soft smile upon her lips, she walked toward the patient and began to look her over and began asking questions. "So, tell me Nami, how have you been feeling?"

"Not so good Doctor, it started off as a pain in my stomach, then it moved to my legs and it hurts to walk, run, and play sports." Kagome eyes softened more as the girl started to cry softly from the pain she was experiencing. "My lower body feels like it is in constant pain Doctor, I am not sure what to do." Nami said as she covered her face with the palms of her hand and sobbed more, she was one of the greatest player on her highschool volleyball team and she couldn't even play the sport she loved the most anymore. Nami was just a sobbing mess until she felt something start to calm her, she didn't know when Dr. Higurashi moved from her place on the floor nor did she feel the Doctor hugging her gently and calming her down. Nami could barely feel any pain when she held onto the Doctor, it was like, this calm warm water was flowing through her, keeping her mind off the pain.

"I understand Nami, so where is your Mother or Father?" Kagome asked, usually there was a parent here for their teenage daughters or sons.

"Mother should be here any minute, she told me to go ahead to the doctor's office and she will meet me here." With a nod, Kagome rubbed her back gently, and sure enough Nami's Mom came rushing into the room, seeing that this would be the moment to move, Kagome moved out of the way to let the Mother sit by Nami. Nami felt kind of sad when Kagome moved away and she could feel the pain starting to increase back to where it was, she didn't understand what was going on but was glad for those couple minutes of pain relief.

"Hello Mrs. Suzuki, I am Dr. Higurashi and I shall be assisting your daughter today." The Mother smiled and nodded, she had light brown hair like Nami and she had soft crease of wrinkles on her face with bags under her eyes, no doubt she was a late worker and if Kagome had to guess, the Father was out of the picture, whether he died or left his family wasn't any of Kagome's business unless it messed with Nami getting better. Mental was just as important as physical health and Kagome figured that you needed both to keep balanced. "It is nice to meet you Dr. Higurashi, I hope I wasn't too late, I had problems finding a fill in at work." Mrs. Suzuki seemed embarrassed by it but Kagome understood what it meant to take care of family even if it meant working ungodly hours of the day and night. "It is quite alright, now then...after reading over Nami's file and symptoms I am going to have to get some X-Rays done on you, Nami. Depending on what I see and what is going on, I may need to schedule you for a couple more tests then from there I'll let you know what is going on."

Both Nami and her Mother nodded in understanding. "So, please, get dressed in the hospital gown and I'll see you back in here after you get your X-Rays done. Deal?" Kagome smiled softly at the girl and the girl mustered up a smile in turn. She found that she liked this doctor, she seemed to understand a lot about her situation and how to calm her down. "Deal, Dr. Higurashi." With a nod to them both, Kagome left the room and scribbled something on her clip board. Her brows furrowed in slight concern, if she was right about her assumptions, she prayed that the Kami helped Nami through her long journey to recovery. She was just about to find the orange haired nurse when she spotted her, heading Orihime's way she was about to grab her attention but Orihime already spun around as if about to head somewhere. Stopping, she smiled and handed Kagome the results. "Here you go Dr. Higurashi."

With a nod, Kagome told her thanks and looked over Nami's tests, she furrowed her brows and looked at Orihime. Orihime had to stop from backing up at the intense stare of the woman infront of her, she didn't know that Dr. Higurashi took her job seriously, but then again, who wouldn't? "I need X-Rays done on Suzuki Nami, please get someone to help you deliver her to the lab, I shall meet you and her there." Kagome said. Once that was taken care of, she went to the X-Ray lab to put in her request for the X-Ray to be done on Nami body.

After about forty minutes, Nami was being rolled back to the room, and Kagome was looking over the X-Ray results with a specialist. They both were talking about what was going on and where the disease was spreading to. However, she still didn't have the confirmation that she needed and right then and there she knew that two more scans needed to be run. With a sigh, not liking how the odds were stacking up against them, she walked back to the room her patient was in. Her thoughts whirled with other possibilities but it kept on coming back to the same outcome, frowning some, she continued to walk until she heard someone, stopping in her tracks her eyes shifted toward the man standing infront of her. As she looked up, she was met with pale green eyes, biting back a groan and eyeroll, she instead settles for arching a brow. "May I help you Dr. Makato?"

Shiro was just walking casually from the examiner room until he saw the blue-eyed babe, wanting to strike up a conversation, or so he thinks, he made it up in his mind to put his plan in motion. "You sound like you don't have time to deal with me Dr. Higurashi!" Shiro made a pouting look and Kagome just stared at him as if trying waiting for him to get to the point. Trying to bite back a smirk, he decided to go ahead and lay it on her. "So, Dr. Higurashi, I was wondering if you might be free in the next couple days? You see, me and my pals are going to hang out and I just thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you to meet people!" Kagome gave him a hard stare, it seemed like for hours she was staring at him, thinking that she wasn't going to accept, he was just about to open his mouth and say 'nevermind,' but to his surprise she said something different. "I would like to go if that is okay, it would be nice to settle down and chat with people. But excuse me Dr. Makato, my patient needs me." With that said, she left Shiro standing there slightly surprised, looking back at her retreating back he could feel his smile forming on his lips. "Phase one, is a go." He said, then walked the opposite way to meet his own patient.

After heading back to the room, she knocked on the door then slowly came into the room with a small smile on her lips. It was a reassuring smile so as to not alarm them or think that there is no hope, but even then, there still needed to be more tests run. "Hello, sorry for the wait but after reviewing over your X-Rays, it is best that I schedule you for a bone scan and MRI as soon as possible." Nami and her Mother looked worry for a moment then Kagome strengthen her smile. "Don't worry, if there is anything, I will be sure to take care of it. In the meantime, I will be prescribing you some Opioids which are some stronger narcotic pain medications for the serve pain you feel. After I have a quick location on where you wish me to send the medicine to, you'll be free to go. So please, Mrs. Suzuki, come stand outside with me while I get that information from you. Nami, we shall be back shortly." Kagome's voice was light, making the atmosphere in the room cut back on the anxiety the mother and daughter feel.

Once Mrs. Suzuki followed her outside of the door and the door was closed, she turned on the Mother with a serious look, then it dawned on Mrs. Suzuki that something was wrong, tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she held her hand to her mouth. "Please tell me Dr. Higurashi, that my daughter is going to be alright?"

Kagome had to keep her emotions in check as to not further upset the Mother, with a small smile she spoke. "Mrs. Suzuki, I know you have lots of things on your plate, but Nami, has a disease that is spreading to her legs, I am not sure what it is just yet. But hopefully, after these last couple of testing and I get a sample of the tissue in her legs, we will figure out how to treat it as soon as we can. I'll let you know what is wrong after the results Mrs. Suzuki and I promise you, I will do whatever I can to get her treated." The Mother tried hard to not cry, knowing that if her eyes were red and makeup ruined, Nami would think something is wrong. Kagome didn't tell her more than that because she didn't want to give Mrs. Suzuki just an assumption. When she met with them again, then she will lay it on her as gentle as she could on what her daughter has. After patting her shoulder and handing her a tissue from the desk behind her she gave her a smile. "It will be okay, now then, tell me where you want the medicine to be sent to and which day and time would be convenient for Nami and you to make the appointment."

* * *

Ichigo left the room of his recent patient and looked at the time, it was going on 11:01 pm and he had his last patient to deal with today before he left for home. As he walked to the desk to fill out paperwork, wishing that he was in his comfy office chair when doing this, he looked over who might be up next. That's when he realized something, Shiro. A scowl formed on his face at the thought of that idiot not even bothering him lately, so that left but one conclusion, that dumbass was up to something! Making a mental note to find Shiro and demand answers out of him he then left for room B-12. His mind whirled with questions as to what Shiro was planning, last time he did this, he set him up on a blind date with an old woman. Shiro got a laugh out of seeing the look on his face when he first saw the woman. But he didn't laugh for too long, Ichigo kicked his ass for doing that to him. Sighing, knowing that he will get the answer out of Shiro later, he then opened the door and was greeted by his patient, Chang Lee. He looked like he was holding his arm for dear life and was staring intently at the injury.

Ichigo lessen his scowl to where it wasn't noticeable then he began to speak. "Hello Mr. Chang, I am Dr. Kurosaki and I shall be taking a look at you today, so, what seems to be the problem?" Ichigo reviewed over his clip board and was glad that the injury was just something minor, even though Mr. Chang thought otherwise. "Dr. Kurosaki, I am dying! I was just boiling some water then it spilled on my arm! See!?" He held out his arm and Ichigo had to bite back an annoyed expression, don't get him wrong, he loves his job, but people like this makes the day even longer. So, with his best nice doctor attitude and with a hint of, as if he was talking to a child, he walked over to the man to check the burn and examine it after putting gloves on. "Mr. Chang, you are fine, this is just a first degree burn and all you need to do for pain is take ibuprofen, put some aloe cream on it and use loose gauze on it. I will have a nurse get you some pain relief medicine and bandage you up. The aloe cream, gauze and pain medicine are over counter. But if it gets any worse please come back."

Mr. Chang looked at him in bewilderment and slowly nodded, he didn't know that it was that simple, frowning some at the thought of being charged a hospital bill for something as simple as that, he jumped up and glared at Ichigo. "You mean to tell me that this fucking injury could have been fixed had I just went to the store and got the shit for it!?" He looked upset and Ichigo didn't want to deal with this bullshit but it is what he signed up for, kind of.

"Mr. Chang, please calm down, I know you are upset but being upset will not get you -" Before Ichigo could even finish his sentence, he stepped back in time to avoid getting hit in the face, the man just went insane on him. Screaming at him and cussing him out, before the man could land a blow on Ichigo, Ichigo left the room and stared at a nurse. "Get security." The nurse nodded then ran to phone them in, in the room things were being thrown and the patient was just screaming. Then the man came out and started running away, screaming that this hospital is a cursed place to be at. As soon as the man disappeared the security came around the corner and Ichigo pointed to where the man was last seen going. A scowl deepened on his face as he watched the security disappear after the upset man. His scowl but left when he smelt that alluring fragrance again, his irritation seemed to melt away and he turned just in time to see Kagome pass him, no doubt clocking out for the night. His amber eyes trailed down her form and he closed his eyes and turned away. He shouldn't think like that while on the job, scowling more he then felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. "Ichiiiiiii! How are you?"

Ichigo raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and he looked at Shiro. "Nothing, just got done witnessing a man go ape shit because he didn't know how to treat first-degree burns and he is mad for having a medical bill." Shiro looked at him and shook his head. "Wow, talk about insane people, so you headed to get dinner before you head home or what!?" Shiro looked at him with a gleam in his eyes, that's when Ichigo remembered. Shrugging Shiro's arm off him he grabbed his ear and yanked, Shiro whined and made a pouty face. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at him and he frown. "What did you do? I know you are up to something and if you don't tell me, so help me, I'll -" Shiro smiled at Ichigo, stopping his fake sobbing right then and there.

"Oh, you will know soon enough Ichigo!" Before Ichigo could demand an answer from him, Shiro slipped away from him and ran away to go home after checking the board to see who would be taking over the joined twins case. "Byyyyeeee Ichiiii!"

With a roll of his eyes, he spoke to the nurse about if the cops needed him to just call him, he was going home.

After grabbing his laptop, files, and his bento box from his office, he made his way to the board room, after getting there he opened the door to see who would be taking care of the case. Sighing some, it looked like Shiro would be taking the case but he was happy for his friend. Although Shiro had his tiring antics and silly way of words, Shiro was intelligent, sharp, observant, and when push comes to shove... let's just say he is something else. After leaving the board room he started to make his way out to the front doors of the hospital, waving bye to some of the passing patients, doctors, and nurses. Before he could officially leave the hospital, he heard Orihime calling him, turning slightly, he gave her a nod. "Hello Orihime, work was fine I take it?" Orihime caught up to him, she wore a long, dark gray trench coat over her nurse outfit. Not wanting people to get any ideas about the nurse uniform while she was taking the train to the station where her car was park at, she wore a coat over it. Over the years, she became more aware of her curvy figure and big breasts, if it wasn't for Ichigo, she probably would have been – shaking her head she smiled at him. "Work was great, I got the chance to work alongside Dr. Higurashi."

Ichigo interest perked up and he couldn't help but ask how working with her was like, Orihime tilted her head in thought then she tried to put on a serious face. "Very serious and hardworking, although, I peeked into the door when she was speaking with a patient and to my surprise she actually has a nice smile!" Ichigo gave Orihime a unknown look, he wondered if it was so she could make her patients comfortable. He also lessens his scowl to keep people from thinking he was a stuck-up asshole and didn't like his job. Orihime at the time was just talking about random stuff, then she blurted out something, blinking from his thoughts he looked at her. "What did you say?"

Orihime looked embarrassed then looked down, she was fidgeting with the waist tie on her coat. "I said, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee in the morning? And if not tomorrow morning then... whenever?" Orihime smiled at him. Today she decided that she would take the first step, she was in love with Ichigo and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. Hopefully, she will grow on him and he, in turn, will come to love her. Ichigo nodded his head to Orihime and she tried her best not to squeal in delight. "Yes, I think I'll take you up on that coffee, I'll also ask Shiro if he wants to come too." At first, she was happy that they would be spending time with each other but then he said the last part. She prayed to Kami that Shiro would say no, but she nodded. "Sounds like a deal." _But I just want it to be just us, can't you see that Ichigo?_ Orihime wanted to say it but she decided against it, then with a quick goodnight she was out of the hospital and to the train station, just in time to catch her train.

Ichigo rubbed his face then yawned softly, walking out of the hospital, his nose caught the scent again and his head snapped to the direction of the train station. There she was, waiting on the train, thinking that he should just go, he made a step toward the direction of the parking lot then froze. Before he knew it, he was heading towards her and he just didn't know what to do about this. Deciding to just go talk to her, he stepped in place beside her then looked at her from the corner of his eye before looking away. "So, beautiful night out here, huh?" Ichigo almost facepalmed himself, who starts off with how the night looks like? Feeling that he needed to call Shiro up and say that they need to take a friendship break for a while, Kagome answered him.

"I agree with you Dr. Kurosaki, my favorite time of day is night." She spoke, her voice was so nice to listen to, he could listen to her all day and would never grow tired of hearing her. Something about her was so mysterious and he couldn't understand why he was so drawn to her fragrance.

With a nod to her answer he then looked up at the sky, it was beautiful, sure what he said was just a spur of the moment but actually looking at the night sky, was pretty calming. "So, I take it you enjoyed your first day at IIH? Hope you weren't too intimidated by Dr. Ito, he is something else."

Kagome smiled, for a brief moment a flash of Sesshomaru crossed her mind. "I did enjoy my day, being here has really been a great first day experience." Pausing some she then spoke again. "I knew someone like Dr. Ito, so I wasn't intimidated at all, but I do want to show him what I am capable of."

Something in her voice made Ichigo turn his full attention on her, her eyes, normally having a blank look were filled with...sadness? Ichigo briefly wondered if the person she was talking about was someone close to her, and for some reason, he did not like the sound of that. Scowling at himself for these weird feelings he then cleared his voice, as if removing the jealously from himself. "Was he...someone close to you?" Ichigo looked away from her.

Kagome smiled. "Well, he was my teacher and well...he is dead." Her eyes widen slightly after she said that, she didn't understand how easy she could talk to him, looking at him she truly examined him. He was exotic, and his chocolate eyes, they held some sort of golden tint in them. Then she shook her head, no, his eyes were an amber color, and she felt a pang go through her. Looking away from him, she paid attention to when her train would show up. Ichigo on the other hand felt relieved that it was just her teacher she was talking about, even though he did not understand why. Stifling a sigh with these rollercoasters of emotions when it came to Kagome he then looked around. Furrowing his brows, he then rubbed the back of his neck. "If you want, I could take you home?" He couldn't believe he said that and hoped that she said yes.

Ocean blue eyes looked back to him and she smiled. "I would like that, it would probably be an hour or two before I reach home." A soft laugh came from her and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at her. "Yeah, I know your pain when it comes to getting home late when you don't have a car. My car is in the parking lot." Kagome nodded her head then followed him to his car.

They were riding in a comfortable silence, Kagome was amazed that he had such a cool car and learned that he got it from friends and family as a graduation gift. She couldn't wait to save up money to buy her own car, smiling she looked around Tokyo and at the colorful lights. Only talking enough to give directions but after a little bit, Ichigo started asking her questions about what college she went to and what made her decide to be a surgeon. The last question, she answered with part of the truth, basically liking that she could help people with injuries and illnesses. She in turn asked him why he became a surgeon, and he said that he always wanted to study medicine since his Dad owned a clinic. They proceeded to talk about random things, like their favorite foods, where they grew up at, what they did in their free time and etcetera. Imagine Ichigo's surprise when he heard her say she sparred in her free time.

"No way, someone as tiny as you can whoop ass?" Ichigo smirked at that, he really shouldn't be surprised considering Yachiru and Rukia, but the woman was full of interesting secrets.

A soft laugh filled the car, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile, she was carefree, maybe he shouldn't have judged her too quickly. "Hey, I may be tiny but I can show you a few moves." Kagome smirked at him.

Ichigo glanced at her with a smirk on his lips and his brow arched. "Is that so? I think we need to settle on a date to figure this out, because I am pretty good at fighting." It was true, he was, after the blood war was finished (although he lost most of his powers) he still had superhuman strength and speed. Ichigo made sure to keep in shape not knowing when a hollow might attack him, it was surprising that he could still see spirits and hollows but he doesn't go out looking for them anymore.

"We shall see Dr. Kurosaki, since you basically challenged me, I decided where we do this at." Ichigo looked at her but still every so often glanced at the road ahead. "Fine then, but wherever we are, I am pretty sure I'll win." At that, they both laughed and before they knew it they were parked outside of Kagome's apartments.

Kagome took off her seat belt and turned to him smiling. "Thank you for taking me home Dr. Kurosaki, I'll see you tomorrow." She moved to get out of the car but he called to her, and Kagome felt her heart beat speeding up at the tone of his voice, she looked back at him and he was smiling at her. Although it was a small smile she could feel that it was a genuine one. "If you want, some friends and me are meeting up to get coffee tomorrow morning, how about we exchange numbers and I'll text you where you can meet us at, unless, you want me to pick you up?" He asked. Kagome began to think it over, if the coffee place was too far then she might be late meeting them or to work. Deciding it would be best for him to pick her up, she blushed, slightly embarrassed that he had to pick her up and drop her off twice in a row.

"Well, Dr. Kurosaki, if you don't mind, you can just pick me up and I should be ready to go. I'll even give you gas money if you want?" Kagome asked curiously.

Ichigo just shook his head. "It is fine and please, call me Ichigo when we aren't at work."

Nodding her head, she smiled, after they exchanged numbers she moved to open the car door. "And you can call me Kagome, thank you for the lift home, Ichigo, goodnight."

Ichigo watched as she got out of the car and closed the door. "Goodnight to you too Kagome, I'll pick you up in the morning." Kagome nodded, then they both waved goodbye to each other.

That night, Kagome was feeling excited for tomorrow, she couldn't help but feel like she made a new friend. They had some things in common and he was a mystery and she wanted to keep asking him more questions about himself. A small smile fell upon her lips as she hugged her pillow and curled on her queen-sized bed, she felt happy, and she had to admit that at first, she was going to be the 'cold and mysterious' woman but truth be told it was just her scouting out competition at work and not wanting people to think she was a pushover. But another reason would be her friends would probably be upset if she kept on keeping people out of her life with the mask of indifference up. Even though no friendship could ever replace what she had with her friends of the past, she knew that she had to move on eventually. Besides, there was no way she would keep that look up for so long, it was time to finally move on with her life, starting tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my story and I have to admit, I was going to make Kagome a badass person. Don't get me wrong, she is still badass, but I think her friends would be upset if she kept up the attitude of keeping people out. If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them! Stay tune for Chapter 4, next week on Wednesday!**


End file.
